


Are we broken yet?

by wendigos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blind John Laurens, Child Abuse, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Domestic Violence, Expect Longer Chapters, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gay, Gay John Laurens, It's gonna get Dark hun, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Well??, Why Did I Write This?, kinda??, pssst it's Laf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigos/pseuds/wendigos
Summary: A blind runaway whose family won't give him the help he needsAn abused immigrant who's never been loved but always been hurtA french teen who was stripped of his parents and a legA Irish boy who does unspeakable things for the people he lovesAll of them are crackingIt's only a matter of time before they snap→on hiatus at the moment←





	1. Falling Rain

_Tap Tap Tap_

Gilbert Lafayette sat silently, watching the rain trickling down the roof. Fog curled around the glass window as he blinked. A few people stumbled through the rain, eager to get back home. Laf hummed, tapping his finger in time with the steady rain as he watched. The boy didn't know how long he sat there, only pausing at two warm arms wrapping around his stomach.  
"Hmm?" he questioned, turning around. "Alexandre?" He blinked, hearing a soft sob from the tangle of mocha hair. He turned his attention away from the pouring rain. "Another nightmare?" he murmured, opening his arms. Alex nodded, snuggling into his friend's hug. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"No," he mumbled. Laf sighed, leaning against the wall in a pitiful attempt to hold the boy using his only leg. The two sat there in relative silence while the Frenchmen hummed and rubbed his back. "Ya know," Alex breathed. "Herc said you're not s-supposed to be around windows." Laf snorted at this.  
"Herc means well, but he overacts a tad bit."  
"Yeah. Remember when John when outside to pet a cat and he freaked out?" Alex sounded much better. Good.  
"Of course, that was only last weak, non?" Lafayette, turned towards the window. "Speaking of Herc, he should be back soon. Is John up yet?"  
Alex looked up his chocolate eyes brimming with confusion. "Oh! right!" he sputtered, whipping away a few trailing tears. The boy clambered though discarded boxes and trash towards the other side of the room. Laf narrowed his eyes a bit. The room was a mess, with trash and other items left behind from the last residents. They had only found the place a month ago, and 'moved it' last week. Cleaning it up was the least of their worries. Well, decorating was never a priority wherever the teens had lived. Right now, they needed money. Money equals food. Food equals strength. Strength kept you alive. That's how Hercules had described it. Laf sighed. He hated thinking it, but the entire group wasn't as strong as they needed to be. Just all runaways who somehow found each other.  
The Frenchmen frowned, crossing his arms around his chest as he saw John waddling over to him with Alex supporting him and murmuring directions. They needed to find some sort of help for him. Perhaps a service dog? No. Those was too expensive. Plus, any sort of publicity for the two of them could jeopardize everyone. The names "John Laurens" and "Gilbert Lafayette" were all over the news already.

"Senator Henry Laurens' son kidnapped!"

"Son of Marquis captured by assumed gang on his journy back to France!"

It was horrible when the teens had figured it out. Their entire lives were at steak. Both Alex and Herc could be killed if they were found out with the two. It was pretty much the reason they had to leave their old 'home'. It was too close to people, unlike this shed, which was hidden away from view. As soon as they settled in, strict rules were in place. John and Laf weren't allowed to leave. To be honest, Laf found it quite annoying. All the boy wanted to do was help, maybe get a job or something. Anything that brought it money. All four of them lived off Hercules' one job, which for some reason brought in enough money for the next two days. Laf was always grateful for him, even if he wasn't quite sure where he worked.  
"Laffy?" The teen jolted out of his thoughts, meeting John's concerned expression.  
"Hmm? Err sorry. What'd you need?"  
John scowled. "I was saying, what should we do for dinner?" Alex stood behind him, head cocked as he tried to figure out his friend's thoughts.  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, just thinking 'n stuff. We probably got something." Alex hurried over to him, ready to help him walk. Another twinge of disappointment in himself sparked in his stomach as he struggled to get up. With a (sadly) extreme about of effort, he had hobbled towards the left side of the room. Carefully, he sat down, reaching for a small box containing all their food. He felt John sit down next to him, leaning on his shoulder as the boy blinked his cloudy green eyes. When the box was opened, Laf let out another sigh. Empty.

There isn't enough.

There was never enough.

 

And still the rain continues to go, _tap tap tap_


	2. One summer evening drunk to hell I sat there nearly lifeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who went absolutely nuts and stayed up till 1 in the morning writing ANOTHER BLOODY CHAPTER. IDK I've just been hooked on this and I couldn't help myself. Forgive me if it's crappy. I'm thinking next chapter will focus on Alex and John more. Right now everyone's just flirting with each other in different language.  
> Gotta make all the children suffer
> 
> Also if you can guess where the title of this chapter comes from, I'll love you forever <3

Perfect. It's empty.

 

As Usual.

 

Lafayette turned towards his friends, hearing Alex's stomach snarl and spat. We need food. How are we gonna get food?

" **Ya hear that**?" The teen jumped, turning towards John's still face. He blinked, confused as he tried to catch any sounds. Nothing. John must have noticed his hesitance and shook his head. "Ya'll deaf," he snorted as he gently pulled himself up.

"Don't hurt yourself," Alex warned, rushing over to help. John merely waved a hand.

"No need to worry yourself baby girl." Laf snickered at the comment. Despite this, a flustered Alex carefully guided his friend to his feet.

"I'm always worrying," he murmured. That was true. Alex was worry-nut. Well, they all were worry-nuts. A bunch of homeless teens always needed to worry.

"Get a room," he teased. This was fine. They had each other. Each other were family. They could get food somehow. Right now all they needed was each oth-

Knock

The playful banter muted in seconds, replaced by stiff silence. Laf held his breath as he felt John's hands on his shoulders. "It might just be Herc," he reasoned.

Knock

Knock

"Three Knocks," Alex breathed in relief. "It's Herc." Eagerly, the teen jumped to his feet, sliding through the room. Laf flopped onto his back, hearing his stomach hiss in rage and defiance. John noticed this immediately and shared at him with cloudy eyes.

"Ya hungry?" he assumed with his classic southern drawl the entire group had already gotten used to.

"Yup."

The boy hummed lightly, laying down himself.

"Careful tiger."

"Shut up," he mumbled with a yawn. The two lay in a peaceful silence for a few moments, before an exciting Alex stumbled through the room.

"You can worry all you want, but don't get yourself hurt," Laf commented, hearing the clatter of boxes.

"Shush up," Alex retorted. "Herc's brought food."

John scrambled up, only for Laf to hold him back. When he turned to his friends, the boy let out a sigh.

"Hercules Mulligan, what happen to your face?"

Herc blinked at him before grinning sheepishly. _Damn it! stop being so adorable_. "Ehh just got into a little scuffle. Nothing more." That caught John's attention quickly.

"Are you okay?" His voice was hinted with panic.

"Fine, fine."

"Don't 'fine' me," Laf snapped with a scowl. "You're not fine." The boy's clothes were covered in muck and grim, with the jeans torn almost in half. Blood caked around his elbows with a deep scratch drawn over his cheek. "Your bleeding and look like you'll pass out." He scoffed, watching Herc wave it off and relocated the few plastic bags wrapping around his wrists. "Let us help you, dude."

"Like I said, I'm perfectly fine." Alex snorted at this. "Shush. All of y'all must be hungry. Where's the hot plate?"

\---

Food.

The four of them sat, scarfing down mac and cheese in a small circle. Laf eagerly ate his, still watching Hercules. "Mon chou," he groaned, wiggling over towards him. "You seriously need to get fixed up."

Herc wrinkled his noise. "Did you just call me 'my cabbage'?"

"Maybe."

"Shut up you stale baguette and finish your food." Laf erupted into a fit of giggles, rolling onto his back. He caught Herc chuckling lightly, and Alex smuggling his grin with his arm. John sat, slowly guiding the food into his mouth. He seemed to be deep in thought. About what? Lafayette could only guess.

"Eyy Herc," Alex murmured, flopping onto his side. "Got any news from the outside world?"

Hercules shrugged, finish up his meal. "Probs in one of the bags."

John blinked with cloudy eyes. "Did you eat anything?"

"...Yes?"

"Don't lie to me," John spat with a frown. "I may be blind, but I'm not dumb. Laf?"

The French teen craned his neck, scowling at the sight. "Come on, you need the energy." Alex looked slightly disgusted at the thought of eating. John whispered something to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He also must have noticed Laf's confused glance as he mouthed 'i got this, go flirt with your boyfriend' and shot him a cheeky thumbs up. The boy's face flushed a deep red As he turned to Herc.

"Mkay bout de chou," Lafayette started, motioning for his friend. "Someone's gonna fix you up." Hercules groaned, standing up with a stretch. _I swear to god, all he has to do is stretch and he's still fucking hot_. Laf watched him clamber through the trash. The teen returned with an old first aid kit and sat crossed-legged.

"Go nuts."

"Shut up, I'm actually worried about you," Laf retorted, taking an old hand towel. "You could have gotten seriously hurt. Bottle please.?" Herc grumbled something, reaching for a half-filled water bottle. The two sat there in silence, Lafayette slowly removing the dried blood.

"I'm sorry," Hercules breathed finally.

"You need to take better care of yourself."

"I know, I know b-"

"Don't but me." His tone was rougher now. "You never take care of yourself. That has to stop." Laf carefully but the supplies away, taking a small bandage. "Sorry, it's the last one."

"That's alright. I don't need them anyway."

"Yes you do, I'll make sure we get some more." He ignored Hercules' grunt of resentment, placing the bandage on the cut. Smoothly, he cloaked the cut in gauze. "You're staying right where I can see you."

"Not right now, I gotta go back to work."

"No, you are not. You are getting some sleep."

"I'll be back in the morning. Then you can fuss over me like a puppy."

"Tu es drôle," Laf spat. "And stupid. If you don't take care of yourself then I will.

"Alright. Only because there's never any arguing with you Frenchie."

Lafayette couldn't help but grin. "Finally, now get some sleep."

"Whatever, Mo thaisce."

"I don't speak Irish"

"I don't speak French."

"Shush up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu es drôl - You're cute
> 
> Mo thaisce - My Darling
> 
> like I said. Just flirting in different languages because none of them can man up and confess.


	3. The only one who can see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at John and Alex P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i found this chapter so hard to write for some reason and I don’t quite know why. Still, I needed to have a little backstoryish thing for John and Alex. I’m not writing entire chapters with point of views from multiple characters, the only exceptions being Laf, Alex, John, Herc, and maybe Washington because I actually have ideas for them if I continue (which I probably will). Anyways hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning; heavy mentions of child abuse

John Laurens lived a simple life.

If by simple, you mean being blind, a pickpocketer, a runaway, and overall useless.

Yeah fairly simple.

"You're none of those things," Alexander Hamilton would tell him matter-of-factly. "Your amaurotic, kleptomaniac, fugitive, and an instrumental of worth." 

"Well, baby girl." Laurens would counter with a sly smirk. "Not everyone's a walking thesaurus like you." That would always leave a bashful Alexander and a rather contempt John.

But right now, there were more important matters.

Because right now, there was a weeping Alex wrapped around his arms and shaking.

"Lexi," John whispered, stroking his chocolate hair. "Please don't cry." The heavy sobs came crashing down around him, leaving the teen feeling helpless. You can't even help him. He could hear Laf and Herc's peaceful snores from behind him. _No no no no. Do not wake them up. Hercules was barely getting any sleep and_ Laf _was always worrying about him. No, you can do this._ In his panicked state, John hadn't noticed the feeling of fat tears trickling down his cheek. _Crybaby. This isn't about you; it's about him._ "Come on baby girl. Count with me okay?" His voice had grown slightly hushed, but the boy was still loud and clear enough for Alexander to hear but still Careful not the wake the other two up. "Uno." Hamilton shifted in his arms, nuzzling into John's chest for a source of comfort.

"...Uno."

"Dos"

"D-dose"

"Tres"

"Tre-tres"

"Cuatro"

"Cuatr-ro"

"Cinco."

"Cinco."

"Sies"

"Sies."

"Siete"

"Siete"

"Ocho"

Ocho"

"Nueve"

"Nueve. Diez."

"There we go," Laurens breathed, still swaddling his friend. The stuttering had ceased, and the wave of tears had slowed down. "You feeling good?" 

"Better." Not good. Laurens winced, his mind swirling. Okay, he could work with that.

"You think you can do me a favor and eat?" He noticed the hesitancy radiating off his body, clogging his senses for a moment. Please just agree with me.

"I don't want to get fat again." John couldn't tell if he'd said it out loud, or his mind had merely come to that conclusion. The boy had known a bit of Alex's past, mostly from his heart-wrenching night terrors that would leave him wailing for hours. The entire group had known about the -was it the third?- house the foster care system had shipped him off too, and how his 'caregivers' had not given a shit about comforting or raising their children. They only wanted to seem as the perfect family and would do anything to their children' to have it: whether emotional or physical. They wanted slim and dull, while Alexander had had a slightly plump body with light brownish skin. They wanted skinny and stiff, while he had a small, round stomach you could cuddle against. That 'family' hurt him and the other children in their care. Often, Alexander would cry out jumbles of words full to the brim of fear. It broke the other's hearts to hear him shriek on some nights, a collection of "No!" "Please!" "It's my fault!" "Don't hurt them!" "Jay!" and "James!" When the others first heard of his night terrors, they asked who the two were, but he'd always divert the conversation to something else. Eventually, the teens canceled their constant questions but were still cautious about the dreams. 

It was as clear as day that 'family' wanted to break him.

But one cannot tame Hamilton.

Stuff like this would happen, however: where Alex would refuse to eat or someone suffered a hard day, and all four would end up in a pile of hugging teens and wake up in the same position. Society didn't want them, but they had each other and society could fuck off. Yes, occasionally arguments would break out. And sure, sometimes they did hurt each other without meaning it. But in the end, nothing really could separate the four boys. They'd all been through hell and back with each other. They'll be fine. Alex will get better, Hercules won't be working all night, Laf will get the help he needs,

_ And you'll family will still hate you. _

_ Perhaps it's best not to think about that. Yeah, Alex needs care right now. You can pity your unwanted self later.  _

"-ohn." John blinked, hearing Alex's voice laced heavy with concern while still muffled by tears. "You okay?"

"Err, yeah I'm fine." He could feel the teen's hickory eyes burning into his skin and automatically turned away. Two arms wrapped around his, keeping him still.

"Bullshit. Come on, you helped me, I'll help you."

"Could we just, please?" He motioned towards the mac and cheese, which was beginning to get cold. Alex hesitated for a few moments, keeping his arms around the others.

"Alright." Laurens let out a relieved sigh, hearing Alexander reaching for his plate and rather eagerly munching it down. Focusing on Alex right now makes more sense. Thank god he head stopped crying, John didn't quite know what to do if he hadn't. In mere moments, the plate was empty replaced with thin air.

"Looks like someone was hungry."

"Sorry." _Damn it! Why do you get to sound so adorable?_

"Well baby girl," John cooed. "Better getting to bed hum?" A small thump sounded behind him making him jump while Alex squeaked.

"Ben oui." Lafayette's' voice was heavy with sleep and irritation. "Aller se coucher." Hercules grunted behind him, shifting around from where he lay.

"Don't mind him," he called lightly with a yawn. "You all okay?" The two must have noticed Hamilton's already drying tears, as in a moment, Laf was up, cloaking the two in a tight hug. Herc chuckled, joining the group hug. "Did ya eat?" He questioned the immigrant with concern.

"Mhm." he breathed, wiping off the last remaining tears with his sleeve. 

"Well then your ass in bed," Lafayette snorted, snuggling onto Hercules' back. "Tu es betes comme tes pieds."

" Casse-toi ," Alex whined, practically collapsing on the floor. The others followed suit, leaving the boys lying quietly on the floor for a few moments before Herc spoke up.

"Guess we're sleeping here?

"Guess so, Herc a durk," John murmured nuzzling into Alexander's chest. He hummed in response, cradling his friend.

"Good, I'm tired. Now shut your mouths and let me sleep." Laf grumbled at this, muttering some incoherent French as he lay slumped over his Irish friend. Hamilton snorted, curling into a ball with Laurens somewhat in the middle, who couldn't help but smile a little bit. Everything will be just fine. 

 

Was it good or bad that in this almost dream-like state, the boy hadn't noticed the **crunching** of **feet** or the pattern of huge dogs **outside** the shed?

 

They'll figure it out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《 Spanish》  
> Uno, dos, tres dedos, cuatro, cinco, seis dedos, siete, ocho, nueve dedos, diez - one two three four five six seven eight nine ten
> 
>  
> 
> 《 French》  
> Ben oui - yes (very annoyed)  
> Aller se coucher - go to sleep  
> Tu es betes comme tes pieds - you are as smart as the bottom of your feet  
> Casse-toi - fuck off
> 
> I don't even know how I feel about this chapter crap.  
> also, the bold words will have a meaning/purpose later on, so might want to keep that in mind.


	4. Less than normal Friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to someone new and an excited Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update at least once a week, as that's about how long is usually takes to write another chapter. Does that sound good?
> 
> I couldn't quite find what the dog actually looked like, but I promise it'll make more sense later on. if you coulld guess his name though, i will send your virtual cookies <3 A little hint, he knew a horse named Cleopatra.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter :3

Angelica Schuyler had no intention to be here.  
Her hands flew subconsciously to the man - what was is name again? Lee maybe? - and around his neck. It took all her willpower to force a smile when his hand gently yet clearly possessive in nature pet her hair. Touch me one more time bitch I dare you. Her eyes glanced towards the huge metal ring in the center of the room. On any other given day, she would prefer to be swaddled up in her sister's orphanage, watching movies and brightening up the kids. Not stuffed underground with sweaty men wrapped in a fighting ring.  
A little different than normal Friday nights.  
But no, this was important. Right now, she needed to make sure these rumors weren't true. Angelica shuffled in her seat, leaning into Lee's shoulder. The room was crowded, with men calling out insults and greetings to each other. Wincing, she waited quietly for whatever would begin. Lee had told her with an excited voice that tonight's fight was going to be "legendary." To be quite honest, she was terrified. The man had refused to tell her any more information and only herding her towards her makeup bag. It couldn't be that bad. Besides, all she had to do was a quick mission. In and out. Rumors had been flying around about Samuel Seabury, one of Lee's closest friends, that he had been harboring a drug trade system. The Drug trade already affected many of the children in her care. She was not letting it ruin anymore. Angelica worked at a law firm as a lawyer working for minors, usually those in foster care and orphanages. If they couldn't defend themselves, she sure as hell would do it for them. Lost in her train of thought, she jumped at the warm arms slumping around her shoulder.  
"Calm yourself, daring." Oh god, his voice was like syrup. Bearable at first, but sticky and annoying after. _No worries, if all goes well I'll be out of this place in less than a week_. Humming gently, she watching the remaining men stumble drunkenly into their seats. Lights flashed, marking the beginning of the fight. Eyes narrowed, she glared at the large balcony over the arena. It was decorated with shimmering gold and bottles upon bottles of wine and beer. A large throne-like chair lay in the middle, overseeing both the ring and crowd. There was a loud tapping, and a tall man strode into the room. Large boots stomped at his every step, echoing around the room. A dark, shorter figure followed him, but Angelica paid no attention. Around her, men started rising to their feet, pumping their fist and chanting "King!" over and over again, making her skin crawl.  
"Gentlemen!" The audience ceased its screams with a whisk of the man's hand. "I appreciate the gesture, but we have more important matters tonight." His hand tapped on his 'throne' as he placed himself down and crossed his legs. "I'm sure you all know about our monthly fight, with a certain," a devious smirk flashed onto his face. "-fighter joining us." Another cheer rose up and this 'king' - George King, another one of Samuel's friends - basked in the glory for several moments before introducing the fighters. Angelica hid a scoff, not really paying any attention and instead glancing amongst the crowd for any signs for Seabury. All she overheard was the introduction of a burly man in bright, obnoxious colors prancing into the ring. George grinned from ear to ear, tapping his boots. "But of course we can't forget our other fighter." Blinking, the women turned in surprise. What exactly was this 'other fighter''? The entire crowd was on the edge of their seats with excitement. Behind this 'king' came the shadowy figure, but in the light, Angelica could make out its features and what she saw terrified her: A human being, slightly shorter than George dressed in shimmering clothing. A bright goldish collar wrapped around his neck, blinding the women for a moment.. Angelica winced. In any other case, this would have simply disgusted her. Here, however, she could clearly see the fear in his eyes and how terrified his posture was. She'd seen it over and over again in her sister's orphanage. This was a surely a child and they were about to make him fight grown men. Standing up from her seat to the alarm of everyone else including George, only one though crashed through her mind:  
_This kid cannot be in here_

 

* * *

 

  
Alexander Hamilton was tired.  
His arms lay lazily wrapped around John while his back was slumped against Laf's. Attempting to blink the sleep from his eyes, he crawled over the others and cocked his head at a nearby window. Still dark outside? With a grunt, Alex lumbered back to the bundle of teens and bundled in between them. He sat there, enjoying the peaceful silence broken only by the occasional content snore. Everything was all right. Humming gently, he nuzzled into John's neck with a content sigh. Laurens shifted lightly, mewling something underneath his breath.  
"What're ya doing up?" his voice was slurred with a heavy southern accent. Alexander snorted.  
"Well Mr. KFC," he began. "What are you doing up?" John grunted, causing his friend to chuckle lightly. "I'm just thinking."  
"Bout what?" Hamilton shrugged, blinking as he peered over the boy.  
"Herc's gone," he commented, attempting to change the subject and hoping John would comply. Thankfully, he did, yawning a bit. "Laf's gonna be pissed." Alex nodded, looking over to the other sleeping boy who's expression was only one of peace.  
"Let him enjoy his bliss, non?" Laurens scoffed, scooping the shorter boy into a hug.  
"It's too early for French," he complained.  
"Thought you spoke it."  
"Spanish is better. Now callete el stupido elephante." Alexander wrinkled his nose.  
"Did you just call me a stupid elephant?"  
"Perhaps, baby girl." A small smile dashed across the freckled boy's face, making Hamilton blush once more. Before he could think up a snarky remark, there was a loud dangerous bark followed by **heavy** footsteps.  
Crap.  
The two sat there in silence, each holding their breaths and latching onto each other. After a few moments, John let out a gasp.  
"It's okay baby girl. It's not anywhere nea-" he was interrupted again by a loud bark, this one more urgent. Footsteps stomped outside, dangerously close to the shed. Without blinking his milky eyes, Laurens whipped around, prodding a sleeping Laf.  
"Laf!" he snapped, shaking the boy who sleepily blinked his eyes and cocked his head at his friends.  
"Qui est-ce?" He murmured with a heavy French accent.  
"No time for French," John cried. "Dogs. Outside. Up." At Lafayette's confused expression, he sighed. "Chiens à l'extérieur'!" Laf bolted up, or at least attempted too, crashing back down on his one leg. Laurens hurried to help him up, sticking one hand out for guide himself. Lafayette stumbled up, leaning heavily on his southern friend's shoulder. With a quick glance around the room, he noticed Hercules' absence **and** a few choice French swears, later, John began him towards the back door.  
"Take him out back," Hamilton ordered striding up towards the shed door. The footsteps were louder now, that or closer to the door. Panicked, the teen scrambled to a nearby window covered by painfully torn blankets. Peeking through on the holes, he could distinguish a large, burly brown mutt with huge white spots prancing amongst his fur. _Where the hell have I seen that dog before?_ Two beady black eyes glanced up at him with a bright yip. Already turning away to herd his friends to the back door, he froze at a quiet, but clearly familiar voice.  
"Tommy I think someone's already here."

Imagine the fear in the Laf's' eyes when Alex tore through the shed, swinging the door open with an excited, **loud** scream and leaping towards a stranger.

"James!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Spanish》
> 
> Callete el stupido elephante - Shut up you stupid elephant
> 
> 《French》
> 
> Qui est-ce - Who is it?
> 
> Chiens à l'extérieur - Dogs outside


	5. Introductions are in order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backtracking on Laf and John and new maybe friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who actually managed to post something on time, however, it's a really short chapter. sorry about that!
> 
> anyways, let's begin

Gilbert Lafayette was confused.  
A few moments earlier, he was being shoved out the back door in a frenzy of arms and legs while his mind swirled with questions.  
Who's outside?  
What's going on?  
Where the bloody hell is Hercules?  
He refrained from voicing these questions, as he doubted John or Alex would pay any attention. "Wait!" He barked, watching Alexander scramble towards the door. What the hell is he doing? John, however, continued towards the door, shuffling awkwardly through the shed with Laf leaned heavily on him. "What's going on?" he whispered quietly after several beats of silence. Laurens smiled weakly, still stumbling.  
"Err it's fine. Just could ya give me some help?"  
"Straight ahead," Lafayette murmured, attempting to hobble forward with his remaining leg. John grimaced while his friend turned towards Alex, who had flown open the front door and hurried outside. "Alex!" he barked, trying to spin around. Laurens yelped reaching for the boy in a pitiful attempt to hold him down. Obviously, a failure, as the two collapsed onto the ground. Alexander yelled something excitedly, arms wide at a small, hickory skinned teen with a bewildered expression. A rather large dog pranced around him, barking and yipping up a storm. Laf grunted, wiggling off a shocked Laurens. Hamilton came charging into the room, followed by the boy and an energetic dog. Hesitantly, a taller teen crept in, with equally dark skin to his own and wild poofy black curls. A frown laced his face, growing slightly as he stared down at the two kids laying on the ground. His eyebrow arched slightly, but he said nothing. The shorter teen did, however, eyes getting slightly wider.  
"Alex?" his voice was muffled a bit by snuffling, but Lafayette could clearly hear it. "That's not them...Is it?" Alexander blinked at his two friends, muttering a quick curse and helped them both up. "Alex, you could get ki-"  
"I'm well aware of the possible punishments James," he interrupted, helping Laf to sit himself down. John glanced entirely around the room as if attempting to figure out what is going on.  
"But Alex how did you even?" James glanced towards the taller teen behind him who merely shrugged. "But the police found trails of them around Mount Vernon in some abandoned supermarket." Hamilton flinched and so did Laf. Herc was right: the police had found their old home.  
"Well, they won't find us here," The Frenchmen declared finally, glancing at John, who looked terrified for a moment. He gently enveloped him in a hug. Everything was happening so fast, and a panicked John was the last of his wants. James cocked his head, gazing at Lafayette for a moment.  
"So he did not kidnap you?"  
Laf snorted. "Of course not," he scoffed. "I could easily fight off anything that tried to lay a finger on me. I chose to be here." At James continuous confused expression, he sighed. "My actual parents are dead and my adopted ones don't give a fuck about me. Only want the popularity the comes with some fancy ass french kid. Extra points for disabilities." Lafayette snorted once more, leaning on the shed wall. "But whatever, I'll pity myself later." Laurens looked up at him awkwardly, leaning into his chest. James glanced towards the taller teen, who stared at Lafayette intently.  
"Well, my dad wasn't exactly helpful," John finally remarked softly. "I mean, ignoring everything wrong with your son and acting like he's completely normal when he's clearly not." Alexander visibly tensed, eyes narrowed and hands around his chest. James stood there silently as if thanking all of this in before finally speaking.  
"What do you mean?"  
Laurens scowled. "Thought is was obvious." Clearly, he was trying to suppress his anger. In a pitiful attempt to calm him, Laf gently rubbed his back which John ignored. "I can't see shit. In fact, I'm blind as a bat." James blinked several times in confusion.  
"But your fa-"  
"Is a piece of shit, alright?" Alex stomped on the floor, eyes blazing with his hands up in annoyance, and lips curled in a snarl. "Tells all his friends He's some curse from God. Instead of just accepting it, he acts like he can see clear as day. Then he fucking buys his way out of trouble from the police and media. He goes around thinking all he has to do is wait and God will, I don't fucking know what that means, take away his blindness or some shit. He looks at him like he's stupid he's not stupid. And it makes no fucking sense I want to punch him to death I swear to whatever fucking god is lying around in the sky. It's horrible and I wa-"  
"Shut up."  
Hamilton whirled around, eyes burning into the taller teen's skull. "Excuse me? Who the fuck even are you?"  
"Thomas..."  
"Not now Jemmy," Thomas growled, staring Alexander down. "Thomas Jefferson for your information and your tendency of using run-ons is quite annoying." Laf sucked in a sigh, seeing nothing but per rage in Alex's eyes.  
"Do you have any idea what's even going on?" he accused.  
"No, but I'm not going on and on over and over again you dorbel!" James glared at the teen, muttering to him coldly. John whimpered from where he lay on Lafayette, getting Alex's attention.  
"Alex, don't argue right now okay? I'm fine." Hamilton snorted in defiance but said nothing. Laf hesitated, feeling the need to say something, anything to ease the tension, but nothing came to mind. Lost in thought, he'd barely noticed Hercules standing a the door clearly confused and slightly angry.

"Can I maybe get an explanation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Old English (Anglo-Saxons) 》
> 
> dorbel - basically translates to nincompoop


	6. Convince himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look at Madison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided I'll update every Friday, hopefully you all like that
> 
> enjoy this chapter <3

**John Laurens** sat legs crossed, overhearing a flustered Lafayette explaining to Hercules why two complete strangers were sitting in their shed. Alexander grumbled behind him which he ignored in favor of Madison and Jefferson's heated arguments from the other side of the room.  
"Thomas, please don't fight with him." His voice was pleading but still laced with annoyance and sleep. Unlike Alex, John chose not to talk about his father. All it did would make him ever more upset than before and leave him sulking. However, he still found Alexander's courage and fire enduring.  
"But Jemmy -"  
"Don't 'but Jemmy' me." Madison snapped, anger clear in his voice. He choked on a cough for a second. A moment later, a small sigh escaped his lips. " Please just try to be polite. Trust me, I'm not happy with what he's doing. In fact, it might be one of the stupidest stunts I've ever seen and I'm living with you." Jefferson let out a dignified snort, playfully smacking his friend on the head.  
"I'm insulted dear sir," he murmured, poking him in the arm. Madison opened his mouth, his remark covered by a yawn.  
"Have you guys slept at all?" Laurens piped up, playing with a stray curl from his hair. There was a beat silence for a moment, which made his skin crawl. John bit his lip awkwardly, waiting.  
"No." A little smile cracked at Madison's voice, even if a bout of coughing followed. Alex shuffled from behind John.  
"You okay?" he asked, concern wavering in his voice. Almost immediately, Jefferson glared at him.  
"He's perfectly fine." Laurens flinched at the harshness. Well okay then. He could clearly imagine his lips curled into a tight snarl, matching one of a wild boar. Yes, he thought with a small nod to himself. Jefferson must be like a stubborn, angry boar. Lost in thought, he ignored the awkward silence and almost jumped at Madison's voice.  
"Err sorry." He was clearly embarrassed and nervous, with an edge to her voice. "I'm fine, just a little cough." John nodded, humming softly.  
"Well," Laf stretched from behind him, his conversation with Herc already over. "I'd love the details of your little, how you say," Alex snorted, muttering a few choice swears. "incident with the police."  
"Don't mind him," Herc yawned, plopping down right next to John. "He just loves hearing all the drama."  
"Oh well, it's kinda a long story." Hamilton tapped his foot on the floor eagerly.  
"Not like I have nothing better to do."  
"Actually," Hercules called. "It's Saturday."  
"And?" Alex asked. Herc merely groaned.  
"Saturday morning?" Realization struck Alexander like a bullet  
"Oh shit." He hurried to his feet behind him, almost knocking over a few boxes. Madison must have shot him a confused look, as he muttered out a quick apology. "Saturday mornings I usually go looking for a few cans, err whatever I can salvage and sell them to some recycle guy. Gives me a few bucks." Laf tapped an overturned box.  
"I'm sure I-"  
"No." Hercules' reply wasn't harsh, but merely firm. "You're staying right here." Laf snorted, swearing in French under his breath. Madison chuckled and even Jefferson cracked a smile. Herc stretched once more before reaching for a paper bag and pulling out old, almost broken needles.  
"What ya knitting?" John asked, cocking his head slightly. Saturday and Sunday were the only days when he didn't have any work. Despite Lafayette's pestering that he go outside and do something fun with Alex, Here would always refuse and instead knit or sew something. Usually, it was just random stuff, maybe doll dresses or little bears that he'd leave in small grocery bags outside the children's orphanage. Sometimes, Alexander would ask him why he didn't sell them. "You'd make a few bucks" he'd argue. Hercules, however, would make some remark that his little creations were awfully bad and that no one would pay serious money for them. John cracked a smile. No, Herc just had a soft spot for little kids. Anyone else? Not so much. Whenever he'd drop off anything he'd find little cards or notes outside the orphanage the children would leave for him. Usually little thank you notes or requests for dolls or throw over blankets.  
"Georges and William asked for bears," he said.  
"Alright," John said softly. Without thinking, he laid his head flat in his friend's lap. "So," he murmured to Madison. " Ya ever gonna tell us how'd ya end up here?"  
"Oh yeah, umm. Where do I?"  
From the beginning, if you please. " Laf asked from where he sat. Hercules nodded in agreement, unrolling a small ball of dull, murky yarn.  
"Well, I guess that makes the most sense." Madison shuffled where he sat, coughing once or twice. "I don't remember where exactly I was born, I know it's somewhere around here." He chuckled slightly. "There was a river too. I remember that. A long, wide river it looked like an ocean." John couldn't help but crack at smile at the wonder in his voice. His mind whirled, imagining a slithering, thick ocean with calm water.  
"Yes," Jefferson's voice cut in, layered with sleep and a hint of amusement. "You thought it was the biggest ocean in the world." Madison let out a little gasp.  
"You remember?"  
"Oh course," Jefferson murmured with a little yawn. "You tell me all the time." Another shuffle noise followed by a bang. "Scitte," he grumbled, rubbing his head for a moment before regaining composter. "Aside from the river, there's a huge open area with grass nearby." Hercules chuckled a little, tapping Laurens on the shoulder a few times who grunted with a pout.  
"Gotta get up real quick." John snorted, getting up. Herc murmured thanks, reaching for his pocket knife. With a little effort, he sliced a square of torn up, murky brown unwearable jeans. "Damn it," he grumbled, licking his finger and rubbing it somewhat clean. Laurens stuck out his tongue, focusing now on Jefferson and Madison who were still talking.  
"I clearly remember my father having a huge farm too." He paused, with a small frown on his mouth. "That's really all I can remember."  
"So?" Laf called. "How'd you end up in foster care?"  
"Oh." Madison sounded must less enthusiastic and a twinge of sadness was in his voice. "I'm not quite sure I mean I thought everything was fine? I-I don't know why it wasn't. I think my parents might have made a mistake." John flinched, feeling pity sinking into his stomach. He knew what Madison was feeling and knew what he was trying to do: convince himself. "They would have never sent me off to a foster home on purpose."  
Everything seemed to freeze; Lafayette stopped his constant tapping and Hercules paused his knitting. Jefferson growled, actually fucking growled.  
"Jemmy, come on you need sleep." Madison muttered something cross but curled up against a wall after a few coughs. "Shush up James and sleep, I'll wake you up before dusk." A few moments later Jefferson glanced back up at the others, eyes narrowed. "Don't say a fucking thing."  
Thankfully, neither of the boys said anything, Laf continuing his tapping and Hercules going back to cutting. John, curled around, back to the wall, trying to focus on the tapping sound.

A less than peaceful morning.

* * *

 

 **Angelica Schuyler** hurried through the streets, her heels smacking hard against the sidewalk as she tried to remove her crappy makeup. Her mind whirled with the information she'd gathered last night. The drug heist can wait, this was more important. Lost in thought, she bumped straight into a young teen.  
"Sorry!" they murmured, grasping a paper bag in one hand and scurrying by in a mess of mocha hair. The women thought nothing of this, instead rushed into a school-like building.  
"Yo Angie!" Peggy, her youngest sister called from another door, her head poking out. Angelica waved, kicking off her heels. "How's your mo-"  
"I need to talk with Eliza," she interrupted. Peggy shot her a confused look for a moment, before nodding.  
"She's upstairs with Phillip." Angelica murmured quick thanks, practically running up the stairs. Without thinking, she threw open to door.  
"Angie?" Eliza sat, her hands neatly folded on her lap. Philip sat beside her, eyes wide in confusion.  
"I need to talk to you about last night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Old English (Anglo-Saxons) 》
> 
> Scitte - Shit


	7. ~~~~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pause.

So umm yeah an authors note

This entire weeks been extremly clustered and not in a good way. I don't want to get into all the details, just a lot of family issues. I'll be putting this fic on hiatus for a while until everything clears up. Chapters will be up eventually though. 

Thanks for taking the time to read this little note. Best wishes. 

~ wendigos

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh yeah i don't exactly know what this is, but i kinda like the idea and wouldn't mind keeping it going. i've got more plans if i do. chapters would also be way longer.
> 
> hee i've been thinking about this for way to long
> 
> comments and kudos are amazing. please leave them if you've enjoyed! i'd really like to know all of your opinions if i should keep this going or if you simply just liked it <3


End file.
